Sadamasa Motonaga
plasticien contemporain japonais né le 26 novembre 1922 dans la Préfecture de Mie, mort le 3 octobre 2011 à Kobe Biographie et œuvre En 1940, Sadamasa Motonaga étudie les Beaux-Arts à Nakanoshima d'Ōsaka. Dès la fondation du mouvement, il adhère à Gutai et participe à sa première exposition à Tokyo en 1955. Ses œuvres réhabilitent les matériaux bruts comme les clous et le bois. Motonaga découvre la peinture abstraite après sa rencontre avec Jirô Yoshihara, fondateur du mouvement Gutaï. Utilisant une peinture à base d’émail, l’approche picturale de l’artiste était en partie inspirée de la technique traditionnelle japonaise dite de tarashikomi : l’artiste applique plusieurs couches de peinture liquide qui s’agglomèrent ensemble de façon irrégulière. Lors des premières manifestations de Gutai, il accroche des sacs plastiques remplis d’eau colorée sur des branches de pins et aussi une toile de 100 mètres de long à des arbres allant dans tous les sens; exploite également la fumée en créant des formes rondes à l’aide d’une machine. Le travail de Motonaga fut découvert par la scène artistique occidentale lors d’une exposition itinérante consacrée au mouvement Gutaï, présentée aux Etats-Unis au cours de l’année 1958. En 1966, l’artiste fut invité par la Japan Art Society à prendre part à une résidence d’un an à New York. Au cours de ce séjour, il commença à expérimenter différentes techniques de peinture à la bombe, donnant lieu à un changement de style radical. En expérimentant sur les notions de couleurs et de contours, Motonaga donna une nouvelle clarté à ses toiles aux motifs informes. À son retour au Japon, il se lança dans l’impression sur écrans de soie et la création de livres illustrés, devenant au même moment l’un des artistes japonais contemporains les plus populaires. À partir de 1980, il expose et participe à des rétrospectives de Gutaï au Japon et dans le monde entier. Expositions (sélection) *2015 Slip of the Tongue - Punta della Dogana - Fondation Francois Pinault Venise **Between Action and the Unknown: The Art of Kazuo Shiraga and Sadamasa Motonaga - Dallas Museum of Art, USA *2013 Gutai - Whitestone Gallery, Tokyo *2012 Sadamasa Motonaga - McCaffrey Fine Art, New York *2009 Exposition solo - Mie Prefectural Art Museum, Tsu (Japon) **Seiji Togo Memorial Sompo Japan Museum of Art Grand Prix - Sadamasa Motonaga - Sompo Japan Museum of Art, Tokyo ** Under Each Other's Spell: Gutai and New York - The Harold B. Lemmerman Gallery at New Jersey City University, Jersey City,USA **Four Stories : Paths to Japanese Modern Art - Kawamura Memorial Museum of Art, Chiba **53e Biennale de Venise *2007 ARTEMPO - Where Times Becomes Art - Museo Fortuny, Venise *2006 Zéro - Musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Saint-Étienne *2005 Resounding Spirit - Japanese Contemporary Art of the 1960s - Bucknell University, Lewisburg, USA *2003 Exposition solo - Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art, Hiroshima *1997 JAPANESE ART, 1960s First Phase: Japanese Summer 1960-64 "I Don't Give a Damn Anymore!" - Mito *1981 ArtPop – Japan - Institute of Contemporary Arts, London *1978 Biennale de Venise 1978. From Nature to Art, from Art to Nature *1955 1st Gutai Art Exhibition - Ohara Kaikan Hall, Tokyo Galerie Clous et bois, 1955 Work, 1961 1961 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1922 Catégorie:Décès en 2011